Transmission lines are used to supply electric power and may span large distances. Further, a distance between support points of a transmission line may be great, and an amount by which the transmission line may drop down, or sag, between the support points may vary depending on various factors, such as a temperature of the transmission line due to an ambient temperature or an amount of current passing through and heating the transmission line, or environmental factors such as wind or precipitation. When a transmission line drops down by a certain amount, it may contact an object, such as a tree, and result in a disruption in power transmission.
As such, it is desirable that a location of a transmission line in space be known. Further, regulations may require that locations of transmission lines in space be known. Some techniques have been used for predicting or approximating locations of transmission lines in space, such as techniques based on laser scanning using helicopters, and day-ahead forecasting based on an estimated amount of current to be passed through the transmission line, as well as previously collected data for predicted weather parameters. However, such techniques are static, rather than dynamic, and do not yield a real time location of a transmission line in space based on real time measurements.